Raya Rose
"I love my job, because I adore the idea of capturing single moments of life. Time can fly by so quickly sometimes... It just feels like, with my camera, I can stop time for a moment." Suraya Rose Everett is an LA-based photographer from NYC. She has Indian, Arabic, English and Canadian roots, and ties to many people who are in some way involved with the Warehouse. That includes Caretaker Claudia Donovan, and especially Claudia's niece Valeria, who happens to be one of Raya's best and only true friends. Raya's Story Suraya was born in Manhattan, as the second child of the business man Samir Everett and his wife Joanne, a science fiction author from Canada. Her brother Rahmat “Matt” Everett is three years older than her, while their younger brother Zakir “Zack” Everett was born roughly a year and a half after her. When Raya was four, her mother died of an overdose. It’s likely that juggling her career, her kids and her failing marriage became too much for the writer. Their father, who already traveled a lot before that incident, rarely showed himself at home anymore once she was gone. Long-term babysitters and nannies took care of the children until Matt was old enough to look after his younger siblings. Suraya and her brothers grew close during their teenage years, because they were one another’s only real family. Since Matt was the oldest, he became something like a surrogate parent for his younger siblings. Even when he turned 21 and Raya was 18, both of them stayed at home to watch over Zack until he was old enough to live on his own. That’s when they split up. Matt went to New Jersey while the other two moved to California. As the years passed by, the contact started to fade, although it never vanished entirely. They stayed in touch through phone calls, emails and, in Raya and Zack’s case, band meetings. Until the band broke up the two younger siblings saw each other once a week, afterwards still once or twice a month. Meanwhile, Suraya chased her dreams and became a professional photographer. She was hired by magazines and for events, but didn’t really become known for her work until a model gave her a shout out after a shooting. That model happened to be Valeria Donovan, a new friend of hers who believed in her art as well as in the fact that she owed her a favor. Years later, Raya met Val's cousin, Jeffrey Donovan, while he was looking for the model in LA. Although Suraya had to inform him that Valeria moved to Nevada, and therefore couldn't give him what he initially came for, she and the amnesiac musician instantly bonded. After a while of flirting and singing a duet on the small stage of her favorite bar, she invited him to move into her living room for as long as he would be in California. They both found themselves trusting one another much more quickly than they expected, and Suraya felt safe sharing her home and (most of) her story with him. …TBC… Physical Appearance Due to her ancestry, Raya has light olive skin. She also has dark brown eyes, which almost match her natural hair color. Throughout the years, she sometimes dyed her hair partially blonde or completely black. She is 5'6" (1,68 m) tall. Skills & Powers When she was 7, her father bought Raya her first camera and since then she’s rarely seen without one. Photography isn’t only her job, it’s her passion. Suraya also grew up playing various instruments, since her family is very into music, but the bass guitar is what really stuck with her. Her third favorite hobby is the one she inherited from her mother: writing. She’s done all of the above nearly on a daily basis since she was a child, and has become quite good. As a Siren, she can generate sonic waves different from normal speech. It can vary from infrasonic to high-powered blasts of audible sonic energy. She can easily make someone deaf if she wants to, but she’s also capable of using her powers more sneakily. She can emit noises on such a high frequency that nobody else notices them until things start to shatter. She also has very good ears, which are luckily immune against attacks akin her own. Personality & Habits As the only girl in a broken family, Raya always felt like she had to prove herself. That’s the one thing that disturbs her otherwise confidant and calm demeanor. She’s patient and understanding, open-minded and kind. Suraya doesn’t care what anyone else thinks about her looks or her interests. She can get a little crazy sometimes, but that’s what makes her feel the most free. What’s life without a few spontaneous and creative choices every now and then? Relationships Samir Everett (father) When Raya was a child, Samir was usually busy with work. He wasn’t at home a lot, and none of his kids ever really had the chance to bond with him. Since he was already so distant, it wasn’t difficult for his children to leave him behind and start their own lives without him. Joanne Everett (mother, deceased) Joanne was a successful writer and a caring mother, but she was often stressed. When she accepted that her marriage with Samir was falling apart, she started seeing a therapist. She was diagnosed with depression. When Raya was 4 years old, Joanne died of an overdose, suspected suicide. The young woman doesn’t remember her mother much, but she still misses her and resents her father for not being there for her. Rahmat Everett (brother) Matt is the oldest of the three Everett siblings. He the typical overprotective older brother, and by now father. He and his wife, along with their baby boy Rafid, live in New Jersey. Matt and Raya are still in constant contact, but they don’t see each other face to face often anymore. Zakir Everett (brother) Zack is Matt and Raya’s younger brother. He studied music, and became a professional drummer. His dream of singing on stage was shattered when his brother pointed out how dangerous the sonic powers all three of them inherited from Joanne could become. Zack and Raya bickered a lot growing up, but they’ve both become more mature. Since they both live in California, they’re closer to each other than either of them is to Matt these days. Valeria Donovan (close friend) Val is a good friend of Suraya. Raya was the one who found Val when she firstly, and totally unexpectedly, turned into a mermaid. Since she isn’t entirely human herself and they have a few powers in common, the girls trained together for a while and grew quite close. Hera Theophilus (friend) Hera is another of Suraya’s few friends. The tech genius was introduced to her by Valeria, who’s the daughter of one of Hera’s cousins. The under the radar living genius likes to visit Raya without as much as a warning to stay with her for a few days. Claudia Donovan (acquaintance) Raya and Claudia met during one of the latter’s cases when the former was only 17 years old. Although they rarely talk to each other, Raya was rather impressed with the redhead and still sees her as someone to look up to. Mirabai Everett (grandmother) Mira is Suraya’s paternal Indian grandmother. She moved from the UK to the US after her husband’s death, in order to be closer to her remaining family. She’s one of her granddaughter’s favorite people. Matthew Everett (grandfather, deceased) Matthew was Raya’s paternal, English grandfather. He died when she was 3 years old. Therefore, she pretty much only knows him from photographs, the few stories her father was willing to give away, and the many tales told by his widowed wife. Jameel & Rosemarie Nejem (grandparents, deceased) The Arabic author Jameel and his Canadian wife Rosie, who lived in Quebec together, were Suraya’s maternal grandparents. Jameel died before Raya was born. Rosemarie died two years after her daughter. PicsArt 05-17-07.17.59.png PicsArt 05-17-07.22.05.png PicsArt 05-17-07.26.01.png PicsArt 05-17-07.30.48.png PicsArt 05-17-07.35.13.png PicsArt 05-17-10.37.59.png PicsArt 05-17-10.42.43.png PicsArt 05-17-10.47.58.png PicsArt 05-17-10.54.12.png Category:Original Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Female Characters Category:All Characters Category:Belladonna's Blossoms Category:Everett Family Category:Born: 2010s Category:Born: March Category:Sirens Category:Characters: Beyond Human